Jiyū
:A man whose ideals break the bonds that hold, bringing freedom. - Kenji-Taichō Jiyū (自由, Japanese for Freedom), real name unknown, is the resulting fusion of Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka when the Fusion Technique is used successfully to merge their bodies and souls briefly. Jiyū is created when Kenji expresses dominance during the fusions execution, leading to more traits carried forth from him than those expressed by Van. Jiyū's counterpart, created when Van is the dominant fusee, is the entity known as Shiba Satonaka. Appearance Jiyū appears as a stern-faced and serious man, with an intense aura of strength and power being felt just by his mere presence. Like his fusees, he has a youthful appearance and Van's blond-colored hair spiked somewhat atop his head, with several forward pointing spiked strands while the rest are swept back to frame his face. As a result, none of his hair shadows his features; something which is quite evident when one looks upon either Kenji or Van separately. Jiyū is a tall man, as he is fit to tower above all but the largest of people; as he is fit to look down on people as tall as Rosuto and Meian. Like Kenji, Jiyū bears the same crimson-colored eyes, which, like his counter part Shiba Satonaka, has been noted on more than one occasion that his gaze is cool and penetrating, while at the same time intense. His facial features are sharp and pronounced, with a prominent nose and streamlined features which only adds to his serious and usually stern exterior. His clothing is similar in many regards to the two individuals fused to create him, as he wears a modified Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) whenever he appears that hangs somewhat loosely on him, causing it to blow and ripple in the wind often. His short-sleeved kosode appears like an average white shirt, with an exposed neck-line that highlights his impressive physique, while at the same time affording an ease of movement. Over this, he wears an open-chested green haori with a slight checker design on the shoulders and pockets on the front, the contents of which are unknown. This haori appears very much like the one Kenji dons when he wishes to demonstrate his leadership of the Ryū Order and tends to billow out behind him when the wind is strong enough, which Jiyū makes full use of during battle to annoy and unbalance his opponents by hiding his own motions somewhat. His lower attire is what is considered unique to Jiyū himself. Instead of the hakama both Van and Kenji prefer to wear, Jiyū instead dons a pair of light-brown pants with a golden-colored button in the center that - unlike his kosode - hug to his legs somewhat tightly. Hanging from one of his empty belt loops on the left-hand side lies one of his sealed zanpakutō, held in the traditional manner for ease of drawing in battle. The second, smaller blade is strapped horizontally across his back in a similar manner to both and many others among the . Personality Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Part IV Powers and Abilities : Jiyū's spiritual energy is nothing short of otherworldly in its feel. In fact, others cannot even feel it without him first lowering it so others of a lower level can sense it. Kusaka describes his presence as strange and unnerving, as well as potent and dangerous; even though he couldn't discern his spiritual force at all. Meian, with aid from his Akuma Taisen powers, was able to determine that his and Jiyū's powers were leagues apart. Even if others cannot consciously sense it, Jiyū uses his vast power behind every attack; which allows him to easily alter the landscape with a single strike from his zanpakutō. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuengiri Grandmaster: Hakuda Expert: Kidō Expert: Zanpakutō Lightning Mastery Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Merged Character Category:Heroes